


technoblade headcanons/one shots

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Smut, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), i need to write something over holiday, mcyt - Freeform, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically a bunch of one-shots about being technos favorite younger sibling, adopted kid, or whatever you want to take him asrequests welcome but no sexual things pleasepretty much a list of headcanons that I turned into vignettesthis is mostly all based on his dreamsmp persona, but I'm sure you'll find inconsistencies. Sue me.the point of view is gonna be scuffed but I really don't care
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	technoblade headcanons/one shots

here's a list of what I could do so far:

Sibling/guardian ideas:  
\- If you can’t sleep he would definitely tell you a bedtime story, but begrudgingly  
\- He would be very protective of you when it came to other people but also would train you really harshly when it comes to fighting  
\- He wouldn’t beat up bullies; he’d scare the shit out of them  
\- He doesn’t want you to ever be scared of him so he keeps you away from any situation that would lead to him yelling  
\- He tries not to swear around you, only because you repeat everything he says

s/o ideas:  
\- You would ballroom dance a lot, and if you didn’t know how to he would teach you  
\- He doesn’t like his voice, so he vents to you about it  
\- His love language is gift-giving

The chapters won't be in this order  
I'll try to post things semi-frequently, and if you have ideas/requests/headcanons comment them, I wanna write about/see them!  
I won't write anything sexual  
All of the chapters will be relatively short and more like scenes than stories


End file.
